Embriagado de Amor
by Sweets Dreams
Summary: UA. ¿Podrías tolerar un amor no correspondido, que ocasionara un drama irreparable en tu vida? No... Eso mismo habría dicho yo.
1. Prólogo

**Embriagado de amor**

Antes

_Jamás imaginé que llegaría este día  
donde apostaría yo toda mi vida,  
por amarte y por hablarte otra vez._

Embriagado de amor, extasiado de anhelos y suspiros...

_Pero que diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo  
y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo,  
quisiera regresar._

Embelesado en la belleza ajena, iluso compulsivo de un único sentimiento...

_Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida  
y andar a solas,  
quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos,  
tu cuerpo._

Llorar. Sí, ansiaba desahogar su despecho en una lágrima solitaria...

_Antes, de olvidar  
quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte.  
Antes, del libro cerrar  
quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.  
_

_Antes..._

El firmamento. Tesorero y velador de sus primogénitos. Manto de un azul marino, finamente decorado son sutiles borlas blancas. Abanderado y escoltado por un único astro, portador de un brillo sin igual. Blanca como la pureza de un manantial, latente como un corazón lleno de júbilo. _Luna._

La calma reina en un silencio inaudito. Las sombras y susurros de las ramas crean un aspecto enigmático en el ambiente. Pero un grito penoso quebranta aquel misterio.

Un joven encolerizado, desparrama puñetazos por doquier en un Jacaranda, provocándose heridas que solo reflejan la mínima parte de su dolor. Observa sangre y eso no lo detiene. Hasta que el cansancio lo logra y se deja caer, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol. Ríe levemente, porque mañana dolerán y preguntarán el porque de aquello.

A su lado hay una rosa roja, majestuosa y orgullosa de su delicadeza. La toma con sumo cuidado, acariciando sus pétalos, relajándose ante aquel contacto por unos instantes.

Las nubes anuncian la llegada de un aguacero, ocultando el esplendor de la luna.

_Las lágrimas son la sangre del alma_

Rodando por su mejilla y muriendo en un pétalo, marchitándolo. Mira hacia el cielo, en el momento en que una estrella fugaz lo surca.

Levantándose repentinamente pide un deseo, el último, con cierto aire de esperanza... _de acabar_.

- Siendo tú mi principio y fin, entregándome aquel sentimiento dichoso que anhelaba con fervor y mandándome finalmente a la desdicha de mi ser, suplico y ruego ante ti que me arrebates aquello que me distes.

_Deseo de una vez por todas olvidar mi amor por ti... Bombón_

Deja caer la rosa, impactándose en el suelo estrepitosamente, deshojando sus rastros de vida.

Los pasos retumban en las calles y la figura cada vez se hace mas borrosa, hasta desaparecer. No volteó, anotando un punto a su favor.


	2. Despedida y Perdida

**Embriagado de Amor.**

El que se encuentre allí no es de extrañar. Sentado en una butaca, estrujando en su mano vendada un papel, contando con apenas una hora para huir. El analizar detenidamente ésta situación lo haría titubear, por lo que intenta, fallidamente, despejar su mente ante cualquier pensamiento relativo a la decisión ya tomada.

Con cierto aire nostálgico, rememora algunos fragmentos de su niñez en los que poseía una valentía precoz para afrontar los temores. Pero, en el amor no es válido ser valiente. Por ende, librar una batalla de sentimientos contra su propio ser, sería desgarrar nuevamente la herida, enfrentando una verdad sumamente dolorosa.

Nadie muere de amor, eso está totalmente dicho, pero el sufrimiento existe a flor de piel. Lo que padece no es obsesión ni locura, es un amor puro que posee una enfermedad: el no ser correspondido. Ver sus ojos brillar o su sonrisa iluminada al ver a su amado significaba clavarse una daga profundamente en el corazón.

¿El mayor problema?. Ella tan sólo lo vería como un amigo, nada más. Él, un cobarde por no haber confesado lo que sentía a tiempo. Ahora ya era tarde, arrepentimientos para más adelante.

Ausente de su mirada, observa a través del ventanal un cielo vestido de luto, llorando por la pérdida de su habitual calidez. Más que tristeza, expresada en finas hebras de agua, incesantes y amargas.

" Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma. " Susurra en un arrullo no muy convincente, pues su corazón se debate en una tempestad de incertidumbres y desilusiones. Un sinsabor por el no haberla conocido antes, antes de todo y de todos.

Una despedida de sí mismo, sin sus hermanos, ni amigos ni... de ella.

_Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida  
Mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí..._

Finalmente, levantándose y arrastrando pesadamente consigo no solo una maleta, entrega el papel arrugado a la recepcionista, sellando que su estadía allí no sería pasajera, imponiéndose firmemente, sin vacilaciones. ¿Destino?... Los Ángeles.

_Sweets Dreams._

Súbitamente despierta, asustada como una niña, jadeando mientras un sudor frío recorre su espalda. Una sensación sombría oprime su pecho, el cual cubre con sus delicadas manos. Logra deshacerse de las sábanas, permitiendo a sus pies hacer contacto con el frió suelo. Lentamente dirige sus pasos hacia la ventana, posando su vista en el temporal que azota en la ciudad durante los último días.

Nuevamente retorna esa sensación de vacío, haciéndola caer firmemente de rodillas. Sus ojos desorbitados, expresan miedo. Y ante tal vulnerabilidad, Serena sintió el temor de haber perdido algo y jamás poder recuperarlo.

_Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida,  
Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

_Sweets Dreams._

N/A: El poema utilizado en este capítulo pertenece a un fragmento del "Poema de la Despedida" de José Ángel Buesa, así también la canción que figura en el prólogo "Antes" de Obbie Bermúdez. Sin más disfruten de la lectura. Saludos.

_Sweets Dreams._

_"Algún día los sueños se harán realidad"_


End file.
